


Early Morning Calling Card

by solarbaby614



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbaby614/pseuds/solarbaby614
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach wakes Shaun up but Shaun refuses to look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Calling Card

**Author's Note:**

> Slight d/s undertones. This fic was written for the Angst vs Schmoop Challenge at shelter_diner.

“Good morning,” a voice whispers into his ear, ghosting across his skin, sending shivers down his spine. Shaun smiles but doesn’t open his eyes, afraid that if he looks it will disappear; this thing he wanted so bad, that he worked so hard for. It’s been months, but it still seems like a dream to him. Shaun doesn’t know how he lucked out; good things like this don’t happen to him. 

He’s afraid reality will set in soon enough, the way it did with Aaron. Things are different with Zach but it doesn’t stop the fear. 

There’s movement against his side and Shaun can feel Zach move, the bed shift as Zach straddles him. Hands wrap around his wrists, pining them down against the pillow. He doesn’t open his eyes. 

Shaun can feel Zach lean down, close enough that he can feel Zach’s hot breath on his face. 

“Wake up,” Zach sing-songs softly, laughing. When Shaun doesn’t move he shifts again and he feels him press his lips against his forehead, his cheek, down to his neck to come to rest on his collarbone. He just stays there for a few moments before giving it a nip. 

Shaun squirms and grins, and then squirms even more as Zach slides against him, pulling one of Shaun’s wrists down. He doesn’t fight it and is rewarded with a soft kiss pressed against the skin. 

“Time to get up,” Zach says, “Cody is going to wake up soon.” 

He bites his lip to keep from saying anything and Zach takes that as the challenge that it is. The grip on one of his wrists disappears and he can feel the hand ghosting up his side a moment later, a barely there caress that makes him fight back a wriggle. 

The hand slides farther down and farther until… Shaun grabs it before it reaches its destination. “Nope,” he says, “that would be cheating.”

“And I certainly don’t want to do that, now do I?”

Shaun can hear the smile on Zach’s face and he knows that if he opens his eyes it will be waiting there for him. It’s tempting to look but what had started as a strange bout of early morning panic had turned into a game. “Play fair,” he reminds him.

Zach hums, running his hands up and down his chest until they come to rest on his shoulders. Then he leans down and presses their lips together. It remains chaste for only a few moments before it gets heated and Zach gets rougher. It’s a tease; there isn’t time to take it much farther than this but Shaun still slides a hand in Zach’s hair and gives it a tug, extremely pleased with the moan he gets in response. 

“I love you,” Zach mutters as he buries his face in Shaun’s neck, the sound is muffled but he hears it clear as day. 

It’s a dirty underhanded trick but he loves it none the less. He finally opens his eyes, “Cheater.”

Zach is there, smiling back. “Never.”


End file.
